Mr Goode and Cammie
by LYKY-United We Spy
Summary: Zach and Cammie love each other but there is someone standing between them. With Taylor in the mix is that enough to bring back the spark form the beginning of their relationship?


**I know you guys probably hate me for not updating any of my stories for months but life and school has caught up on me and I never have any spare time. I have been writing this chapter for the past 4 months so please don't judge me too harshly. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

"What time will we be meeting tonight Mr. Goode?"

It was the end of the day and as usual Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan were the last ones to leave.

Zachary was a lawyer who worked for a very successful firm and Cameron was his personal assistant/secretary.

Zach was married to Macey McHenry and although they were married she still went by her maiden name. They didn't have any children together because Macey never thought the time was right.

Cammie never had time to keep a stable relationship so she stopped trying after a year of working for Zach.

Zach's dream was to be a kindergarten teacher but his parents and high school girlfriend, Macey, all pressured him into being a lawyer.

Cammie's dream was to be a lawyer but being parentless, with an abandonee father and murdered mother, made paying for law school almost impossible.

Because Zach was always so busy he decided to hire someone to make sure his personal life and business life didn't overlap.

Cammie was so desperate for a job she sent her resume to firms with an ad saying she was looking for a job as an assistant or secretary for any lawyer in need.

"7:30 as usual Cammie. Be sure to rest up because this trip is a whole week."

"Yes sir. See you at 7:30."

They both went their separate ways which usually meant last minute packing. Cammie came to love her job because she was involved with law, which Zach understood. While working for Zach, Cammie saw just how stressful and time consuming is was to be a lawyer and decided to stick with being a secretary, Zach's secretary.

Cammie was a professional at packing for business trips. Bring comfortable clothes for working at the hotel, suits for meetings with the client, a couple evening dresses for dinners, and a few outfits for nights off.

Zach got to Cammie's apartment building at exactly 7:30, which meant he was late. He had stepped out of the elevator and saw a little body sitting in the hall by an open apartment door.

"Taylor?" Zach said walking closer.

"Daddy!" She screamed and ran towards Zach.

Zach smiled as he heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the hallway towards him. He bent down and caught the little girl grinning up at him. Zach kissed her forehead and grinned back down at her.

"Hey baby girl. So what did you do at daycare today?" He asked while carrying her back into the apartment that had the door open.

"I maked a picture of you and mommy and me."

Zach kept walking through the apartment until he got to the living room where he sat down with Taylor snuggled on his chest. "What about your daddy? Won't he be sad he's not in the picture?"

Taylor kneeled in Zach's lap, wrapped her around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. "You're my daddy, silly!"

"I am?" He playfully gasped. Taylor giggled and nodded. "No I'm not."

"You are, daddy, you are!"

"Fine, but only if I have too." He sighed.

"You have to be daddy unless the tickle monser a get you!"

"The tickle monster will get me?" Taylor nodded her head which caused her blonde ponytail to fly up and down. "But the tickle monster wants you not me."

"No tickle monser won daddy." Taylor stretched out her arms and tickled Zach. "Tickle monser, tickle monser."

"But he wants you more." Zach picked up Taylor and stood up. He lifted Taylor above his head so his arms were straight up in the air and he shouted "The tickle monster's coming!"

Taylor was screaming when Zach dropped her and even while she was laying on the couch. Zach swooped down and started tickling Taylor, which caused her to scream even louder.

"Stop it daddy. Please."

Zach stopped and thought about it. "Nah."

"No." Taylor screamed in laughter. "Daddy. Stop daddy."

A voice out of nowhere said, "Yeah, stop daddy."

Both Taylor and Zach turned to look at the person who spoke.

Zach couldn't stop staring at the beautiful woman standing in front of him, which Taylor used to her advantage. She slipped out of Zach's arms and ran.

"Mommy." She ran with her arms up for her mother to catch her.

"You cheated." Zach stated while pouting. "Can I get kisses from my two favorite girls in the world?"

The baby pecked his lips and giggled because he poked her stomach and the older woman shared a more passionate, yet child appropriate, kiss with him.

"I love you Zach."

"I love you too Cammie."

After dinner the small family snuggled together on the couch watching Cat in the Hat on Treehouse. Cammie had her head laying on Zach's chest trying not to fall asleep.

"You're tired baby." Zach whispered in her ear so they wouldn't disturb Taylor who was peacefully watching the TV.

"No, I'm fine." Cammie said while failing to hold back one of her biggest yawns of the night.

"You can sleep if you want. We have a whole week together so just sleep."

"But we're gonna be working so it isn't a whole week an-"

Zach leaned down and kissed Cammie which cut off her sentence.

"Be quiet and go to sleep baby."

"Is Tay still awake?"

Zach looked down at the little girl cuddled in a blanket with her head in his lap. He hadn't noticed her breathing slow down and even out.

"She's out like a light." Zach was still whispering but in more of a soothing tone. He picked her Taylor and turned to Cammie. "Time for my girls to go to bed."

"No." Cammie whined while stretching herself across the length of the couch. "I wanna tell you something."

"Okay. We can talk after I've put her to bed."

"I left her case on her bed. Could you put her toothbrush in it and put it by the door?"

"Anything for you my love." Zach placed a light kiss on her lips which caused a sloppy grin to cross her face.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too baby."

Not even 10 minutes later Zach came back to find Cammie asleep across the couch. He chuckled and scooped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead. He carried her to their bedroom and changed her into her pajamas. While doing so he couldn't help but notice her stomach. It looked like she had gained a few pounds but he didn't mind because she didn't complain about or starve herself. He kissed her stomach then pulled a shirt over her head. She started to stir but Zach just lulled her back to sleep.

The next morning was like any other morning before a trip. Zach and Cammie got up put all their paper work and passports together and had breakfast. Zach would carry his sleeping daughter down to the car and drive her to her godmother's house.

The two were finally at the airport but they kept a distance between themselves, in case someone recognized them. Throughout the flight Cammie wasn't feeling well so Zach cuddled with her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

After their flight they went to their hotel to settle in and settle Cammie's stomach down.

"I want to go out." Cammie whined as Zach tucked her into bed.

"No. You're sick so you stay here until you feel better."

"But I am better."

"Prove it." Zach stood over her with his arms crossed.

She reached out of the blankets and pulled Zach down on top of her crashing their lips together. Just as Zach was about to deepen their kiss she pulled away with an innocent smile on the lips he was just kissing.

"See, I'm all better."

Zach growled at her innocent act. "Stop Cam."

"Are you okay baby?" Cammie leaned back against the pillows while caressing his face with her thumb.

"You're on thin ice right now." Zach buried his face in her neck and gave it a kiss. He rolled off the bed and stood up. "I'm gonna go out and get some air and leave you to feel better."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead but before he could stand up right again Cammie grabbed his shirt and brought their lips together again.

"Make me feel better." She whispered against his lips.

It was the middle of the week when Zach got a call from Macey. He and Cammie were in the middle of doing some paperwork for the case they were working on.

"Hello Zach Goode speaking."

"You still answer the phone like that?" Macey said with a judging tone in her voice.

"Is there a reason you called Macey?" Zach asked with an irritated edge.

"I just wanted to know when you are coming home." Macey's voice really annoyed Zach. He could no longer see what attracted him to her in high school. "I miss you."

"I already told you when I would be home. Besides, it's not like I'm on vacation, I'm working!"

"The real reason I called is because I really need you to come home."

Zach wasn't sure what to make of the tone in her voice. She had called him home a few times before but only because she 'missed' him or needed to help her pick out something else for the house. There were only two times she actually made him come home with a valid reason.

"Is it really that important Macey?" He asked with a sigh.

"Of course it is. I think you'll be really happy about it too."

Zach sighed as he looked at Cammie's hurt face. "I'll be home soon."

"I love you Zach."

"Yeah, bye." He hung up and sighed.

Zach turned to Cammie to see tears streaming down her face and he rushed over to her.

"Hey baby. What's the matter?" He knelt down in front of her and tried to hold her hands but she pulled them away.

"What's the matter? Well, the matter is that I'm not your baby. It hurts Zach. I'm not yours. You're not mine. You never will be mine Zach. You're **married**. And your wife isn't me." She let out an unwanted sob. "I can't just call you whenever I want you or need you. If something were to happen to you I would be one of the last people to find out unless I was there. You don't understand how much it hurts me to tell Taylor that daddy is spending time with Miss. Macey because she is daddy's really good friend who isn't feeling well. I can't do it anymore. I promised myself that I would make it work because I know you love me but I am hurting myself and stressing myself out and I'm not doing it again. Not with this baby. I'm pregnant Zach but you're never going to see this baby because I quit. I quit being your secretary. I quit being your mistress. Most of all I quit being your stress reliever."

"You stop right there." Zach grabbed her hands that were throwing clothes into her cases. "You are so much more to me than my **mistress** and you know it! I love you more than life itself. You can't leave me, especially if you're pregnant."

"To you I might be more but to the world, to your **wife**, I'm just a common whore. I'm done Zach. I'm done. If you love me so much why haven't you left her? Huh?" Cammie stared at Zach as he looked down with an ashamed look on his face. "Exactly. You don't have a reason. Taylor and I obviously don't mean that much to you if you can't even leave your wife, whom you claim to have no feelings for, after us being together all this time."

"Cammie, I do love you. I will do anything for you."

"If you did you would have left her before I was pregnant with Taylor. Nothing is ever going to change between us. You're Mr. Goode the lawyer and I'm your ex-secretary and mother of your children."

"Cam stop."

"I love you Zach, I really do." Cammie walked to the door then turned back to Zach. "I'll come back to get my things once you're gone. I really hope you are happy."

With that Cammie walked away without looking back.

Breaking both of their hearts.


End file.
